PROJECT ABSTRACT The American College of Preventive Medicine (ACPM) seeks partial support under the dissemination and implementation conference type for its Preventive Medicine annual meeting series, specifically for Preventive Medicine 2018-2020. Assisting preventive medicine practitioners in translating new prevention research into their daily preventive medicine practice is an overarching goal of the conference. To structure the delivery of a range of educational content, the Preventive Medicine conference is organized around five primary topic areas: Clinical Preventive and Lifestyle Medicine, Population Health Practice, Medical Quality, Informatics and Global Health. The Preventive Medicine conference enables attendees to: (1) acquire the information and skills necessary to convey issues and evidence-based recommendations in population health and prevention policy; (2) describe innovative approaches to public health issues and advances in public health programs; (3) understand current recommendations for assessing health risks and delivering effective, evidence-based clinical preventive services to individuals and populations; (4) understand how to apply quality improvement tools and techniques to continuously improve healthcare processes and programs; (5) gain increased knowledge and skills for the effective practice of lifestyle medicine; (6) describe career options and pathways in both the public sector and private sector and explain the challenges and opportunities present in changing jobs and career focus throughout the professional lifetime of a preventive medicine physician; and (7) understand the importance of medical technology and informatics to preventive medicine professionals and apply the utilization of such technology in preventive medicine practice. ACPM employs a robust planning and evaluation process to ensure that the conference content is scientifically accurate, relevant to current practice, and of value to the practice of preventive medicine physicians and other target audiences. The process is led by a planning committee and track subcommittees made up of ACPM members who represent both the audience targeted as well as the experts who collectively identify the important issues, literature, and potential speakers to deliver the content. ACPM strives to ensure that the planning committee explores ways to consider the needs of priority populations in the conference as many of ACPM's members work with at least one special population group. ACPM disseminates information each year from the Preventive Medicine conference beyond meeting attendees, including through an electronic media library, the Web, articles in prominent medical journals and on-line CME sites, and marketing to supporting organizations.